We Were Warriors
by Sinister Shadow
Summary: [Defiled Heart Challenge Winner] Angsty little one shot. During those final moments, Visser One finds herself remembering a better time... Please R and R! I cried writing this. :


**A/N:** As thanks to everyone for being so loyal to me and my stories, this week is my **response week**. I've been writing fics for YOU guys. If you want something written, now's the time to ask! This one is for **Darth Vader es cool 5**. I wrote it for his **Defiled Heart **challenge.

This story has most effect accompanied by **Creed's _"Who's Got My Back?"_. **I don't know why. It just applies. :P

**"We Were Warriors"**

_My life, my love, my soul_  
_Is disappearing tonight  
Into the ashes of our past you'll go  
__Leaving me less than right _

Here I stand with nothing to say  
I need to tell you something today  
_But my lips are sealed and my heart is closed  
__It will never come out, my mind has opposed_

_But I want you to know that you aren't alone  
__And the fight is still in me, down to my very bone  
__I don't care if you don't think it's right  
__For you, my love, I will step up this fight…_

**Visser One**

All I remember is being frozen.

I found myself, at this horrible time, remembering a war very early on in my life, known as the Berand/Olgin War. I was a Sub-Visser stationed on Olgin base. Things were getting worse for our side, and my troops had temporarily abandoned me to get help from the medics. My left leg was swelling, frozen and limp… it had been shot at level six by a Dracon beam. Thankfully though, the shot had missed its original target – my head – and my journey hadn't ended yet. Oh no… I had so much more to do, so much more to live and to discover.

How was I to know that my life was to take a turn from here on? That in less than two years from now I would meet Essam Two-Nine-Three, and steal a ship to later discover Earth, the humans… and a betraying emotion called love?

And most importantly, how was I to know that this Sub-Visser next to me, one Esplin Nine-Four-Double-Six, the prime, who seemed so nice now, would actually turn out to be me worst and greatest enemy?

I couldn't. I couldn't know, not now. See, I've always been one to live in the moment. Sometimes, I did things without predicting or imagining the consequences. Since many people appreciated and liked me, I had gotten into my head very young the idea that I was untouchable. That I could be forgiven for anything. And usually, I could. Most importantly, I never _let _anything get in the way of MY goals. I was very self-centered, and this Sub-Visser before me saw that.

" How are you feeling, Edriss?" he asked me as he passed a wet cloth around my wound. We waited, patiently enough, for the medics to arrive, all the while hoping one of the filthy Andalites would not find and shoot us.

" Alright, I suppose," I said. I looked at him. Our eyes met, and I smiled as well as a Hork-Bajir could.

" Everything will be fine, we'll get you a new host and you'll be back on your feet in no time."

Oh, how was I to know that this cold-eyed Hork-Bajir-Controller, who carried me in his arms to shelter one day so long ago would be standing here now at this hour of judgment? How could either of us have known, at that time, that we would be together all our lives through… but in the least expected of ways?

I had known, as I looked at him that day, that this would not be the last time I saw him.

We were warriors. Always had been, always would be. And somehow we had ended up on opposing camps all our lives. But I treasured my time with him above all else. He'd been there when no one else had, and I was thankful for that.

( Edriss, ) he said with mixed feelings. ( … Thank you for being a formidable rival all those years. )

And oh, there were so many things I wanted to tell him, but never would be able to. I wanted to look at him. And most of all, I wanted to cry. But then I remembered, Yeerks can't see. And Yeerks don't cry.

( I will never forget you. )

I was glad. I wanted him to remember me always as the worst enemy and greatest rival one could have… and I was confident he would.

Smiling interiorly, bitter at all the things I still wanted, and the things I had left to do but never would, I looked back on my life. It hadn't been so bad after all. And most importantly, I had reached my greatest goal – in a moment of utmost despair.

See, during my trial, the Council had let me know that I was the greatest Visser the Yeerk Empire had even known.

All my life, that was all I'd ever wanted.

Or at least that was all I'd _believed_ I'd ever wanted, back when I was young and naïve.

Now, I knew there was so much more to life…

And I hoped, dearly hoped above all else, that Esplin would remember me, and treasure the time we spent together. I hoped he would look back on all those fights and arguments, on all those moments with me. I hoped he would smile, and laugh, and look up at the sky to try and find me, for I would be there, watching him.

We were warriors. And a warrior's soul always lived on to be remembered. By her friends, her followers… but most importantly, her opponents.

And as I closed my eyes and fell asleep for the last time, I saw Essam. He was waiting for me up there. But at the last moment, I looked back on my life and what it had turned out to be.

A voice asked, ARE YOU HAPPY, EDRISS?

Was I happy? It was hard to say. But as I withered away into nothingness, flying away into promised peace, I realized that my life _had _made a difference. I had done many things, and if I was leaving now, that was okay.

_( I will never forget you. )_

_I know you won't, Esplin. _I said. _And neither will I. Ever._

This I thought, my final thought, as the last pieces of me were swept into a withering strand of space-time.

But my soul would live on, down below.

And suddenly I realized, so would my memories of it all.

---

**Well… snif much? I know I cried at writing this! What did you think? Good? Not so good? Please review and tell me!**

**Hope you like, Darth, I really went all out! XD**

**I WROTE THE POEM. IT IS NOT A SONG. NOW PLEASE REVIEW?**


End file.
